


Let Myself Fall

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection, Love, Metaphors, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: When she was a child, Bayley used to pretend she was Alice, falling down the rabbit hole.Now, she's older, loves a grumpy musician and finds that she's falling again.





	Let Myself Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



When she was a child, Bayley used to pretend she was Alice, falling down the rabbit hole. She could imagine the wind rushing past her, ruffling her hair. She could imagine the hard splat when she hit the dirt floor. 

She instinctively knew the wonder Alice had felt because she felt it too. She would rise, loving her nervous excitement as she became gungho on exploring Wonderland.   
\---  
This new thing is a lot like those old games of Alice in Wonderland. It's that same wind-swept feeling except instead of falling through the air, her feet rest firmly on the ground. 

Someone recently told her that she was glowing. Something was _different_. They didn't want to know what it was but just wanted to be sure she knew how good she looked. 

Bayley knew what the secret was. She knew what was causing her glowing, wind-swept look. 

_Love_

Bayley was in love. A grumpy musician had managed to sweep her off her feet, even if that hadn't been his original intention. As odd as he was, it would seem that he loved her too and it was _glorious_. 

Since falling, she managed to keep that weird falling feeling from disappearing. It was the best kind of feeling. 

From the second she had been told that she would be paired with Elias, she had tried to protect herself. Loving a rambling drifter man seemed like a _really_ bad idea. 

It almost seemed like she was asking for a broken heart.

_We're gonna make the best of it. Got it, Bay?_

_Don't make it seem like such a chore. This could actually be fun!_

_You have a strange definition of fun._

_Don't be like that! We'll be good!_

_If you say so..._

Bayley remembers that conversation every time she glances over to the man sleeping beside her. Statistically speaking, a love like this _shouldn't_ have worked out. 

Yet, it had. 

THey are two _vastly_ different people. Elias is an introvert, who's happiest when he's alone with Bayley and his guitar. Bayley is an extrovert who loves life and being surrounded by people. 

They're a strange pair but they make it work somehow. 

She loves this feeling. As she drifts to sleep, Bayley feels the hard splat of hitting the ground and the nervous wonder that comes with being in Wonderland, excited and eager to see what was about to come.   
\---  
Two years, two houses and three dogs later, Bayley's never lost that sense of wonder. Each and every day with her grumpy musician is an adventure. 

Now, he's gone and done something, which triggers Bayley to feel like she's Alice, falling back through the rabbit hole. 

Last night, her grumpy musician rocked her world by asking her to marry him. 

_Now, I know you *think* I don't believe in marriage..._

_Think? You told me yourself!_

_Hush, Bay. Interrupting is rude. Like I was saying, I would hope you know what WWE stands for..._

_Walk with-_

_Interrupting. Anyway, do you know what WWEDTA means?_

_No? Walk with E down the arcade? Though I don't know why I'd be in an arcade with Big E._

_Bayley, you're...lucky I love you. WWEDTA- Walk with Elias down the aisle._

_Are you..._

_Marry me?_

_Hmm. Let me think about it. How soon do you need an answer?_

_Really?_

_Don't look so disappointed. I'm teasing. Of course, I'll marry you._

Looking back on it by the light of the next morning, Bayley laughs at the absurdity of it. 

That's better than any proposal she ever could have imagined. 

Now, Bayley's falling again but her head is now full of questions instead of the usual thought of where she might land. 

Tulle or silk? Train or no train? Buttercream or fondant? Cake or pie? Roses or daisies? A small ceremony with just their loved ones or a grand society affair with everyone they had ever met? 

Bayley can't wait for her fall to end. 

The best part about metaphorically hitting the dirt floor and going splat? 

Bayley would have her grumpy musician to share in the excitement and wonder. Her only hope is he will learn to go with the flow and not be grumpy but it's not something she's counting on. 

What a great way to start a life... 

-Fin-


End file.
